Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device including a common source.
Nonvolatile memory devices maintain stored data even when an external power supply is interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may include a MASK ROM device, a FRAM device, an EEPROM device, a phase change memory device, a magnetic memory device and/or a flash memory device. The MASK ROM device may be manufactured by coding data during a manufacturing process. Thus, it may be impossible to change data stored in the MASK ROM device. The FRAM device may use a ferroelectric as an element storing data and the phase change memory device may use a phase change material having two stable states as an element storing data. The magnetic memory device may include a data storing element using magnetic moment. The flash memory device may include a charge storing element which is electrically isolated.
A NAND-type flash memory device among the flash memory devices may be highly integrated. Therefore, the NAND-type flash memory device is in the limelight as a mass storage device. Recently, a study of replacing a hard disc by a NAND-type flash memory device has been actively performed.
As a semiconductor industry is developed to a high degree, a nonvolatile memory device is more highly integrated. Thus, it becomes difficult more and more to manufacture a nonvolatile memory device. For instance, a margin of a manufacturing process is reduced and new defects occur to deteriorate a characteristic of a nonvolatile memory device. A lot of studies for overcoming these difficulties have been performing.